


Just Add Alcohol

by Maxine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Lots of it, Underage Drinking, fuji brought sake to camp, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: Fuji started it. Everyone else is just along for the ride. Except Tezuka, because nobody invited him.





	Just Add Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on July 20, 2006 and I had not, at that time, ever had sake. Nor did I care about having an entire group of teenagers (not even teenagers? Ryoma is 12??) get drunk. It's a silly thing and wasn't supposed to be taken seriously back then and definitely shouldn't be taken seriously now!

“Aniki!” Yuuta exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the bottle his brother was holding. “Where did you get that? We’re not supposed to-”  
  
“Nee-san got it for me the last time we went to visit Ryuzaki-sensei,” Fuji interrupted. He carefully toed the box at his feet forward. “She generously got us several bottles, actually.”  
  
“Nee-san…”  
  
“Ahh, it looks good!” Saeki said, snatching the bottle from Fuji and peering at the label. “I haven’t had decent sake in awhile!”  
  
“You can’t be serious,” Sanada intoned, giving Fuji a doubtful look. “This is a tennis camp, not a chance to indulge in drunken frivolity.”  
  
“Tomorrow’s Sunday,” Fuji pointed out, smiling. “We have all morning off. I thought we could celebrate the camp ending.”  
  
“Camp doesn’t end for a few more days, Aniki,” Yuuta said, picking another bottle out of the box and glancing at it warily.  
  
“True,” Fuji said. “But tomorrow’s the only day we get a decent amount of free time.”  
  
“To sleep off hangovers?” Mizuki asked. He chuckled, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. “Sounds a little risky.”  
  
“I agree,” Yanagi spoke up. “How can you be certain we won’t be caught?”  
  
“Ryuzaki-sensei isn’t here.” Inui adjusted his glasses as he spoke. “And my sources have informed me that Hanamura-sensei and Sakaki-sensei left the premises together earlier tonight. It’s likely they won’t be back for a few hours yet.”  
  
Saeki snorted. “Sources?” he repeated skeptically. Inui ignored him.  
  
“What about Tezuka?” Sanada asked.  
  
Fuji grinned. “We just won’t tell him.”  
  
Kaidoh grunted. “Fuji-senpai… Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He glanced over Yuuta’s shoulder at the bottle of sake he was holding.  
  
“It _is_ a good brand,” Yuuta said.  
  
“Hmmm,” Sanada murmured.  
  
“Problem, Genichirou?”  
  
“Not at all, Renji.”  
  
“Are we inviting the other teams?” Saeki asked.  
  
“Of course,” Fuji replied.  
  
“I’ll go get them,” Mizuki said. “Where are we doing it?”  
  
“Oishi and Eiji’s room connects with Shishido and Ohtori-kun’s. I thought we could just open the door and do it there.” Fuji smiled. “Thank you…ahh…”  
  
Mizuki’s jaw tightened. “It’s Mizuki,” he said through clenched teeth. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him as he left.  
  
Yuuta gave his brother an exasperated look. “Why do you do that to him?”  
  
Fuji turned away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Yuuta.”  
  
“Fuji, I really don’t know if-” Taka stared to say.  
  
“Here, Taka-san.” Fuji handed him a bottle.  
  
“YOSH! BUUUURNING!! TIME TO GET DRUNK OFF OUR ASSES, BABY!”  
  
* * *  
  
Neither Oishi nor Ohtori had been too keen on having their rooms overrun by drunken teenagers, but Eiji and Shishido were all for it. So once their teammates began poring in, there was really nothing they could do.  
  
“But what if we get caught?” Oishi asked for at least the sixth time, one hand pressed against his forehead and a worried look in his eyes. “Do you know how much trouble we could get in? We’d be throwing away our chance to play the Americans, not to mention-”  
  
“Nya, Oishi! Calm down already!” Eiji said, waving his hand absently in Oishi’s face. “We’re not going to get caught. Are we, Fuji?”  
  
Fuji smiled and took a sip from his cup. “I make no promises.”  
  
Eiji blinked. “Eh?”  
  
Fuji patted him on the shoulder. “But no worries. I’m sure we won’t get in too much trouble.”  
  
“Fuji…” Oishi sighed, letting his head hang.  
  
“Ah, look. Atobe’s here.”  
  
“Hooray,” Sanada said flatly. The other three turned, finding him and Yanagi sitting in chairs near where they’d been talking.  
  
“You needn’t be so grumpy, Sanada-kun,” Fuji said.  
  
“He’s right, Genichirou,” Yanagi added. He smirked a little, lifting his own glass. “It is a party, after all.”  
  
“Is that sarcasm, I hear?” Sanada muttered, slouching lower in his seat and pulling his hat farther over his eyes.  
  
“I’d be lying if I said no.”  
  
“Rikkaidai is so grouchy, nya!”  
  
“Atobe’s spotted us.”  
  
“We’re going to get caught!”  
  
“Fuji,” Atobe said as he approached their group. “I heard this was your doing.”  
  
Fuji nodded. “I supplied the sake, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
“Hmm.” Atobe smirked. “Over-indulging in alcoholic beverages is such a plebeian activity. Na, Kabaji?”  
  
“Usu.”  
  
Fuji opened his eyes a bit and stared at the other boy. “Well, no one is forcing you to have any, Atobe. By all means, feel free to walk away.”  
  
Atobe lifted his chin. “Ore-sama did not say that _he_ would be over-indulging.” He held out an empty glass that seemed to have been pulled straight from the air. “Just a little will be enough.”  
  
Fuji smiled and filled it to the brim.  
  
* * *  
  
“Hey, Echizen.”  
  
“What, Momo-senpai?”  
  
“Have you ever been drunk before?”  
  
Ryoma gave Momo a flat look, before pulling his hat down a bit. “That’s a stupid question.”  
  
“Oh, good!” Momo beamed. “Neither have I!”  
  
“Really?” Momo nodded, and Ryoma shrugged. “Well, I’m going to bed-”  
  
“Whoa, hang on, Echizen,” Momo said, grabbing the other boy’s wrist.  
  
“What?” Ryoma snapped, annoyed.  
  
“You can’t just leave, you’ll miss the party!”  
  
“I’m not interested in the party, Momo-senpai.”  
  
“Sure you are.” Momo dragged Ryoma into the next room and forced him to sit down on the bed. “Here,” he said, holding out an empty glass. “Let’s do shots.”  
  
“No,” Ryoma grunted, trying to stand up. Momo kept getting in the way. “Baka! Let me go!”  
  
“What, are you scared or something?” Momo taunted, grinning widely. “Little freshman too afraid to drink with his senpai?”  
  
“No-”  
  
“Afraid you can’t handle it?”  
  
“ _No_ -”  
  
“Ah.” Momo snapped his fingers and pointed at Ryoma. “You know you can’t beat me!”  
  
“Che.” Ryoma snatched the glass from Momo’s hand, ignoring the other boy’s smug look. “If it will make you shut up…”  
  
* * *  
  
“Akira-kun!” Kirihara cried, all but bouncing over to the other boy and slinging an arm over his shoulder. Kamio’s entire body went tense and he jerked out from under Kirihara’s grip.  
  
“Don’t call me that!” he shouted, backing away. Kirihara followed, grinning.  
  
“Kamio-kun!”  
  
“Don’t call me that, either!”  
  
“Ne, Kamio, but aren’t we best friends now?”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“Since when have you and Kirihara been friends? Last I heard you still didn’t like him because of what he did to Tachibana-san. I guess since we aren’t on the same team at this camp, you didn’t feel the need to inform of any changes in your relationship.”  
  
“We don’t have a _relationship_ -”  
  
“Still, it would have been nice if you’d at least given me a little warning. I’m still not sure how I feel about him because that stunt he pulled with Tachibana-san was really terrible. I’m glad Fuji-san beat him, to be honest. Kirihara deserved it. But if you want to be friends with him, that’s your call.”  
  
“Shinji!”  
  
“Kira-kun!”  
  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”  
  
* * *  
  
“Ohtori-kuuuun!” Eiji sang, plopping down next to the younger boy. “Why so glum, Ohtori-kun?”  
  
“K-Kikumaru-san!” Ohtori exclaimed, looking startled. “Sorry, I-”  
  
“Call me Eiji,” Eiji interrupted, grinning. He elbowed Ohtori lightly in the ribs and winked at him. “We’ve played doubles together now, nya! Doubles partners aren’t so formal.”  
  
Ohtori’s eyes widened a bit. “Kikumaru-san…”  
  
“ _Eiji_.”  
  
“E-Eiji-san…”  
  
“That’ll work!” He giggled, nudging Ohtori again. “Ne, Ohtori-kun, you’re not drinking anything?”  
  
“No,” Ohtori replied, looking sheepish. “I’m not…comfortable…drinking here.”  
  
“Psh.” Eiji waved him off. “You’re like Oishi. You just need to relax. Relax, relax! Have some fun.” He shoved his glass into Ohtori’s face. “Hehe. Drink up, Ohtori-kun.”  
  
“Eiji-san...” Ohtori looked unsure for a moment, but then he smiled. “Alright then,” he said, and tipped the glass back.  
  
“That’s the spirit! Nice, Ohtori-kun!”  
  
Ohtori immediately gagged as he lowered the cup. Eiji took it from him, grinning, and pounded on his back. “That’s – that’s really strong, Eiji-san.”  
  
“Yep, yep! Want another?”  
  
Ohtori coughed again, but it was intermingled with laughter.  
  
“Sure!”  
  
* * *  
  
The slow burn of alcohol sliding down his throat was not something that Momo was accustomed to, but he was beginning to think that it wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was really quite nice once you learned how to drink past the sharp, bitter flavor.  
  
Besides, if Ryoma could toss back shots like he was drinking Ponta, then Momo damn well could, too.  
  
Momo turned towards Ryoma with the intention of saying…something to him, he was sure, probably something that had been of utmost importance, but the words were lost when the room moved with him, tilting on its axis and throwing everything off kilter. Momo lurched – his body lurched, his brain lurched, his stomach lurched, and he had to throw his hands out to steady himself, blinking wildly until the room finally righted itself again and he felt safe to look up at Ryoma.  
  
Who was giggling at him. Ryoma. Giggling. At him. _Giggling_ , of all horrid, undignified, _unmanly_ things.  
  
They hadn’t had _that_ much to drink already, had they?  
  
“Momo-senpai no baka,” Ryoma said, still chuckling. “Mada mada dane.”  
  
“Shut up, you,” Momo growled.  
  
“Dumbass,” Kaidoh muttered from somewhere below them. Momo turned and looked over the side of the bed, finding Kaidoh resting against it and nursing his own mostly-empty cup.  
  
“What was that, Mamushi?” Momo said. He tried to hold up a fist, but that only overbalanced him again so he was unable to make the threatening gesture. Not that Kaidoh was looking at him anyway. He appeared to be staring morosely into his cup.  
  
“I’m all out,” he said, turning the glass upside down and watching the remainder of his sake drip out.  
  
“So go get some more, stupid!” Momo said. He thrust his own cup into Kaidoh’s face. “And get me some! I challenge you to a drinking contest, Mamushi!”  
  
“Fshuuuuu. Fine. Whatever.”  
  
“Oy, Echizen!” Momo said, turning back to his other drinking partner.  
  
Ryoma gave him a bored look. “What?”  
  
“Stop giggling.”  
  
“I wasn’t giggling.”  
  
“You _were_. Stop it.”  
  
“I wasn’t. And I’m not anymore. So I can’t stop it if I’m not doing it anymore, Momo-senpai.”  
  
“…What?”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Che.”  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn’t actually the noise that startled him from his sleep. In fact, he really wasn’t even sure _what_ it was that woke him up. All he knew was that suddenly he was awake, and he was positive that there was something very wrong going on.  
  
Tezuka sighed, pushed his glasses onto his face, and gave his ceiling a confused look.  
  
* * *  
  
“Give me another!” Saeki cried, slamming his glass down on the table. Sengoku’s own cup soon followed, and he echoed the other boy.  
  
“Me, too! One over here!”  
  
“That’s four for Saeki-kun and four for Sengoku-kun,” Mizuki said as he refilled their glasses. “On three, then. One…two…three!”  
  
Sengoku and Saeki each brought up their cups and tossed them back, before banging them down onto the table again.  
  
“Need a break?” Mizuki asked, sipping casually from his own cup as he watched them.  
  
“Just a bathroom break,” Saeki said, pushing himself from his seat. He immediately tripped and stumbled into Mizuki, who in turn fell against Kajimoto.  
  
“Sorry, Kajimoto-kun,” Mizuki grunted, shoving Saeki off of him. “Drunks, you know. All of them.” He chuckled, twirling a piece of hair as he smiled at Kajimoto.  
  
Kajimoto gave him an odd look. “I’m sure,” he said slowly, before grabbing Wakato’s wrist and dragging him to the opposite side of the room.  
  
“Go to the bathroom now and you’ll be going all night,” Sengoku said, grinning.  
  
“Yeah, well, nature calls,” Saeki muttered. He winced and stumbled off towards the door.  
  
“Aww, now I need a new partner. Hmmm.” Sengoku looked around at the various people standing near him, trying to find someone who wasn’t already smashed. “Oishi – ah, no, maybe not. Yuuta – nope, too young.”  
  
“What? Sengoku-san!”  
  
“Don’t argue with your elders, Yuuta-kun,” Mizuki said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
“Ah-ha! Mizuki!”  
  
Mizuki blinked, looking startled. “What?”  
  
“Drink with me!”  
  
Mizuki blinked again. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understood-”  
  
“Come on,” Sengoku wheedled. “You were standing there drinking the whole time you kept score. We’re probably pretty even right about now.”  
  
Mizuki twirled a lock of hair. “I guess…”  
  
“Mizuki-san…”  
  
“Hush, Yuuta-kun, your senpai is thinking.” Yuuta rolled his eyes and threw up his hands before stomping away from the table. Mizuki clapped his hands once. “Alright, I accept your challenge, Sengoku-kun!”  
  
A slow grin spread across Sengoku’s face. “Perfect,” he said, and filled their glasses.  
  
* * *  
  
“Oh. Momoshiro.”  
  
“Huh?” Momo sat up, rubbing his hands against his eyes. “Yuuta?”  
  
“Were you asleep?” Yuuta asked, stepping further into the room.  
  
Momo groaned. “I’ve had way too much to drink.”  
  
“Momo…” Yuuta arched his eyebrows. “It’s barely even been an hour yet.”  
  
Momo blinked and then groaned again, falling backwards onto the bed. “I’ve had _way_ too much to drink,” he repeated. “Fuji-senpai got some really strong stuff.”  
  
“Ahh. It was our sister, actually. You can blame her.”  
  
“Your sister, huh?” Momo pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Have you seen Kaidoh? Stupid Mamushi was supposed to bring me some more.”  
  
Yuuta looked doubtful. “I don’t think you need anymore,” he said.  
  
“Shut up. Just a little.”  
  
“I don’t think so. And anyway, he’s over there.” Yuuta turned and pointed at something across the room. Momo struggled to sit up again, following Yuuta’s finger and finding Kaidoh talking to Inui.  
  
“Hmph. Idiot. Have you had any? _Do_ you have any?” Momo suddenly looked much more awake. “Really, I’m feeling fine. All better now, see? Look, ask Echizen, we really didn’t- Um.” Momo glanced around wildly. “Where _is_ Echizen?”  
  
Yuuta shrugged. “No idea. But I guess…” He glanced at his half-full cup and then back into the room where his brother was. “I guess we could drink a little more…”  
  
* * *  
  
Now that he was up a floor, Tezuka could tell there was quite a bit of noise, actually. And it mostly seemed to be coming from Oishi’s room, which was a little bit weird, to say the least.  
  
The door was shut but not locked, so it opened easily when Tezuka warily pushed at it.  
  
His eyes instantly landed on Fuji, and somehow he knew that whatever was happening was Entirely His Fault.  
  
“Ah, Tezuka!” Fuji said, grinning. “Decided to join us?”  
  
“Tezuka?” Atobe said, perking up with interest. “I didn’t even notice that you weren’t here.”  
  
Tezuka ignored him, looking around the room instead. “Fuji,” he said, brow furrowing. “What did you do?”  
  
Fuji arched his eyebrows. “Nothing much. Just started a little party.”  
  
“A party.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Would you care to join, Tezuka?” Atobe asked, lifting his glass a little.  
  
Tezuka spared him a glance, before turning back to Fuji. “I think not.”  
  
“Ne, Tezuka,” Oshitari drawled from where he was sprawled out on his stomach on the bed. “Not even a little?”  
  
“You realize you’re all endangering your chances of being chosen for the team-”  
  
“Some of us have already been chosen,” Atobe said, smirking.  
  
“Or are you going to tell on us?” Oshitari added with a smug grin.  
  
“Fuji, some of the younger- Ah! Tezuka!” Oishi jumped, looking startled and then immediately sheepish. “Eh-hehe, Tezuka, ahh… This. Um. It isn’t.” He gestured wildly at Fuji. “It was all him! I tried to stop it, but-”  
  
Tezuka narrowed his eyes, peering at Oishi. “Have you been drinking?” he interrupted.  
  
Oishi swallowed nervously. “I…no. No. Yes. Well – I mean – _That_ was all Eiji! I didn’t want to, I swear! He kept handing me drinks and I didn’t want anyone else to get drunk so I – ahh…”  
  
“Drank them all yourself?” Tezuka finished slowly, arching an eyebrow. Oishi shrugged helplessly, and Tezuka sighed.  
  
“How did you find us, anyway? We weren’t being that noisy. Na, Kabaji?”  
  
“Usu.”  
  
Tezuka looked back at Fuji once again, crossing his arms. “My bedroom is right below this one.”  
  
Fuji immediately lifted his cup, hiding his smile behind it as he took a sip. “Oh,” he said. “Is it now?”  
  
“Come on, Tezuka,” Atobe said. He smirked, waving his glass a little. “Join us.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Leave him be,” Sanada finally spoke up, taking a drink from his own cup. He cheeks had a noticeable flush to them. Tezuka nodded at him once, but then Sanada kept speaking. “If he can’t handle a little alcohol and doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the rest of us, it can’t be helped.”  
  
Tezuka frowned. “Fuji,” he said.  
  
“Yes, Tezuka?”  
  
“Pour me a glass.”  
  
* * *  
  
“Kira-kun!”  
  
“Don’t call me that.”  
  
“Kiiiira-kun!”  
  
“ _Don’t call me that_.”  
  
“Kiiiira-kuuuuun!”  
  
“KIRIHARA NO BAKA, I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!”  
  
* * *  
  
“Mizuki-san carries lip-gloss in his tennis bag,” Yuuta blurted, and then promptly slapped a hand over his mouth. Momo choked on his sake, his eyebrows arched.  
  
“You mean…like, chapstick?”  
  
“No,” Yuuta said slowly, lowering his hand. “I mean lip-gloss. Cherry flavored. It’s shiny.”  
  
Momo burst out laughing. Yuuta soon joined him, but he kept shushing him as well. “Shhh! Momo, shut up! Stop, I’m probably not supposed to tell anyone!”  
  
“Does – Does he know that you know?” Momo asked in between his laughter.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Yuuta said. He grinned. “I accidentally saw it, but it was bugging me. I mean, what the hell? _Lip-gloss_? He’d probably kill me if I knew.”  
  
“It’s shiny…” Momo repeated, still laughing. “If it were anyone but Mizuki-san, I’d find it weird. Except maybe if it was Atobe-san. Or your brother, even.”  
  
“I heard Atobe-san carries facial powder in his bag.”  
  
“No way, who’d you hear that from?”  
  
“Akutagawa-san was making jokes about it when I had to play him.” Yuuta scowled. “That’s how easy that match was for him. He had time to make jokes with Atobe-san.”  
  
“If you’d stayed at Seigaku, that wouldn’t have happened. You should come back to us. And actually _join_ the team this time,” Momo said, nodding. “Arai hasn’t played doubles with anyone else since that first day of practice, you know.”  
  
Yuuta chuckled. “Really? Well, you can tell him I haven’t played doubles since last year, either.”  
  
“Oy.”  
  
Momo and Yuuta looked up to see Kaidoh towering over them. He was holding a half-empty bottle of sake.  
  
“Mamushi!” Momo exclaimed. “You came back! And you brought the goods!”  
  
“Well done, Kaidoh!” Yuuta cheered.  
  
“Hmph. Dumbasses. Both of you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, take a seat, already,” Momo said, tugging on the other boy’s shorts. Kaidoh slapped his hand away and then sat cross-legged on the ground in front of them.  
  
“What happened to Echizen?”  
  
“We don’t know,” Yuuta replied cheerfully. “Here, pour me some sake.”  
  
* * *  
  
“I’d say there’s an 83.7% chance that Momoshiro is the first one to pass out.”  
  
“Hmm, have you been watching Mizuki and Sengoku? I’d say there’s at least a 92% chance it’ll be Mizuki.”  
  
Inui adjusted his glasses, looking over to the boys in question. “You’re right. Though in regards to that, there’s definitely a 98% chance that Mizuki will lose to Sengoku.”  
  
“Sadaharu, I’d ignore the margin of error on that and just give it a straight 100% chance of Mizuki losing.” They were silent for a moment as Inui scribbled down some data into his notebook. Yanagi tapped Inui on the shoulder. “77.8% chance that Tezuka hasn’t even realized there are underclassmen here yet.”  
  
Inui smiled a bit. “99% chance we’ll all be running laps tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
Yanagi smirked and took a sip of his drink. “Ii data.”  
  
* * *  
  
“Ahh, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom,” Momo said suddenly, pushing himself to his feet.  
  
“Oy, where’re you going?” Yuuta demanded.  
  
“The bathroom! I’ll be right back, sheesh.” The floor kind of tilted with him as he tottered over to the door that separated the two rooms, and he had to grab hold of the doorframe once he made it that far. Unfortunately, it wasn’t actually the doorframe he grabbed.  
  
“What the- Momoshiro! Get _off_ of me, baka! What do you think you’re doing?” Kamio shouted, shoving Momo off of him. “That’s just like you, you don’t even watch where you’re going, you stupid, clumsy oaf!”  
  
“Hey!” Momo said, “I’m not an oaf!”  
  
“What’s wrong, Kira-kun?” Kirihara asked, suddenly appearing at Kamio’s side. “This guy bothering you?”  
  
Kamio’s hands tightened into fists and he pursed his lips. “Don’t. Call. Me. That,” he said through clenched teeth.  
  
“Kirihara?” Momo asked confusedly.  
  
Kirihara glanced at him. “Oh. Momoshiro. It’s just you.”  
  
“Just me?” Momo repeated. “Hey now – Oh!” Momo paused as he caught sight of something over Kirihara’s shoulder. “Buchou!”  
  
“Buchou?”  
  
“Tezuka-buchou!” Momo cried, bounding over to the bed where Tezuka was sitting and plopping down beside him. For some reason or another, Kirihara followed.  
  
“Tezuka-buchou!” Kirihara said, looping his arm through Tezuka’s. Tezuka looked from one to the other, a vaguely confused look on his face.  
  
“Kirihara!” Sanada scolded, struggling to sit up straight.  
  
“Sanada-fukubuchou!” Kirihara grinned and bounced over to where he was sitting as well, before he turned and caught sight of Atobe. “Atobe-buchou!”  
  
Atobe gave Kirihara a look that most people would usually give to a bug they’d just stepped on. “Is this yours, Sanada?” he asked, holding the arm that Kirihara was latched onto out and away from him. If he was going to be contaminated, he might as well keep it to one part of his body. “Sanada?” he asked again.  
  
“No,” Sanada replied. “I don’t know who that belongs to. You can keep it, if you want.”  
  
“Atobe has his own kohai to look after. Don’t you, Atobe?” Fuji asked.  
  
“I’d say his hands are pretty full,” Oshitari drawled. “Though I’m surprised he doesn’t like the idea of having someone else bowing down to him.”  
  
“I don’t need anymore loyal subjects,” Atobe said in annoyance. He shook his arm a little in an attempt to dislodge Kirihara, but the other boy was having none of it.  
  
“Atobe-buchou!” he chirped again.  
  
“Besides, Hyotei supplies more than enough. I’m not so desperate that I’d turn to other schools. Na, Kabaji?” When no answer was forthwith coming, Atobe shot a bewildered glance over his shoulder.  
  
“Kabaji disappeared ages ago,” Oshitari said. “Last time I saw him he was drinking with Kawamura.”  
  
“…Oh.”  
  
“I see nothing good coming from that,” Sanada muttered.  
  
“Sengoku-buchou!” Kirihara exclaimed, as Sengoku and Mizuki stumbled over from their drinking contest.  
  
“Huh?” Sengoku said eloquently. “No, I’m not – No. Minami. Yamabuki’s – Minami is Yamabuki’s captain.”  
  
Kirihara blinked. Twice. “Who?”  
  
“Eh-heh. Minami?”  
  
“Really?” Atobe asked. “I was sure you were captain.”  
  
Sengoku scratched the back of his head sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
Kirihara got over this new discovery rather quickly. “Mizuki-buchou!” he said, grabbing Mizuki’s arm instead.  
  
“He’s not a captain either,” Fuji said. “Akazawa is St. Rudolph’s captain.”  
  
“Thanks ever so much for correcting him, Fuji-kun,” Mizuki said, grimacing.  
  
“No problem at all, ahh… Darn, he just said your name, too…”  
  
Mizuki squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s _Mizuki_ ,” he growled.  
  
“Hang on, what?” Kirihara said, dropping Mizuki’s arm. “What’s with all the sneaky replacement buchous? Where are the real ones?”  
  
Mizuki and Sengoku shrugged.  
  
“Hmmm.” Suddenly Kirihara’s eyes widened as he spotted someone across the room. “Kajimoto-buchou!” he cried, rushing off.  
  
Sanada grunted and tried to stand up and follow him, except he miscalculated the distance to the bed and ending up crashing into it and falling onto his stomach.  
  
“Brilliant,” Oshitari said, smirking.  
  
“Shut up. Renji!”  
  
“Yes, Genichirou?” Yanagi said from across the room.  
  
“Get Kirihara.”  
  
“Will do.” Sanada’s eyes felt heavy. He thought he might have heard Yanagi say something along the lines of, “Correction. 99.5% chance that Genichirou is the second one to pass out,” before his eyelids finally slid shut.  
  
Meanwhile, Momo had already fallen asleep against Tezuka’s side.  
  
“Fuji,” Tezuka said, trying to unwrap the younger boy from his arm.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“There are underclassmen here.”  
  
Fuji took a sip from his cup. “Yes.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well, it would have been rude not to invite them.  
  
“Is Echizen here?”  
  
Fuji opened his eyes a bit, glancing around the room. “I would imagine so.”  
  
“Fuji.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He’s twelve.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“Fuji.”  
  
“What, Tezuka?”  
  
“ _He’s twelve_.”  
  
“So he is.”  
  
Tezuka sighed. He looked back down at Momo, who apparently thought his arm was some sort of teddy bear.  
  
“Fuji.”  
  
Fuji opened his eyes and arched his eyebrows at Tezuka. “What?”  
  
“…Please remove Momoshiro from my arm.”  
  
* * *  
  
“Yo, Oishi!”  
  
Oishi blinked and turned carefully to the voice that was calling him. “Yes, Shishido?”  
  
Shishido crossed his arms and glowered at nothing in particular. “Would you mind calling your doubles partner off of mine?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Grimacing, Shishido thrust his hand in the direction of where Eiji and Ohtori were sitting.  
  
“Something wrong?” Oishi asked.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Shishido said through gritted teeth. “Kikumaru is hanging all over Choutaro. Call him off!”  
  
“That’s just how Eiji is,” Oishi said, watching as Eiji pulled the younger boy’s forehead close to his own. They were both laughing, and Oishi’s stomach did a weird sort of clenching thing. That might have been the alcohol, though. “Does it bother you?”  
  
“Does it _not_ bother you?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“He’s even calling him _Eiji-san_. Since when have they been on a first name basis?!”  
  
“Since they played doubles together?” Oishi hazarded.  
  
Shishido glared at him. “Should I be calling you Shuichiro, then?”  
  
“Please don’t,” Oishi said, shuddering slightly. “Eiji doesn’t even call me that.”  
  
“Hmm.” Shishido was watching Eiji and Ohtori again.  
  
“Does it make you uncomfortable?”  
  
“No!” Shishido said quickly, whipping his head back around to look at Oishi. “I mean – _no_.”  
  
Oishi smiled slightly. “I’ll tell him to stop.”  
  
“No!” Shishido said quickly. “No, you don’t have to.”  
  
“But I thought you wanted me to?”  
  
“No… It’s okay. I mean, they’re only sitting together. With their arms around each other’s shoulders. And laughing. And putting their faces near each other. And they’re both drunk.” Shishido frowned. “But it’s fine. I’m sure they won’t do anything stupid.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“I’ll tell them to stop.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.”  
  
* * *  
  
“Hmm, who would have thought that Sanada would be such a lightweight?” Atobe said, nudging the boy with his foot. “I didn’t even realize he had that much.”  
  
“He didn’t,” Oshitari drawled, leaning back in what used to be Sanada’s seat. “He barely had any.”  
  
“Maybe he was just tired,” Fuji offered.  
  
“Somehow, I doubt that,” Atobe said with a snort.  
  
“I think we should move him back onto the bed,” Tezuka said.  
  
Atobe nudged Sanada again. “It’s his own fault he fell off. Besides, that’s where you put Momoshiro, remember?”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“We need to do something with these two,” Fuji said, poking Mizuki in the shoulder. He and Sengoku were sitting on the floor, leaning haphazardly against each other. Sengoku appeared to be snoring lightly.  
  
“Do not _poke_ me, Fuji-kun,” Mizuki said testily. “I am awake, you know.”  
  
Fuji actually looked surprised. “So you are. Huh.”  
  
“Weren’t you two having a contest of sorts?” Atobe asked. “What happened?”  
  
“Oh.” Mizuki tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowing. “We ran out of sake. We came over here to get some more.”  
  
Oshitari snorted. “A job well done, then.”  
  
Mizuki shrugged. “Sengoku-kun was ahead of me anyway,” he said. He began absently fiddling with his hair. “Why are none of you drunk? Weren’t you drinking anything?”  
  
“Ore-sama did not intend to make a spectacle of himself tonight. Besides, we have matches tomorrow afternoon.” Atobe chuckled, taking a sip from his cup. “I’ve only had two glasses all night.”  
  
“Sanada’s drunk,” Fuji said. He prodded the boy’s ribs with his foot. “Passed out, too.”  
  
“Tezuka might be drunk,” Oshitari said, smirking. “Can’t really tell. Tezuka, are you drunk?”  
  
“Hardly,” Tezuka said, frowning.  
  
“Best have some more, then,” Fuji said cheerfully. He poured some more sake into Tezuka’s cup before the other boy could protest, and then clinked their glasses together. “Cheers!”  
  
“And you, Oshitari-kun?” Mizuki asked.  
  
“I know how to pace myself.”  
  
Atobe snorted. “Of course you do,” he said flatly.  
  
Sengoku jerked suddenly, his head shooting up and his eyes wide. “Wazzat? What’s – where – what happened?” he slurred, looking completely confused for a few seconds. He looked around wildly until his gaze landed on Mizuki. “Hey,” he said, brow furrowing.  
  
Mizuki’s hair-twirling stopped for a second. “Yes?” he asked warily.  
  
Sengoku stared at him for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, he grinned. “You smell good!” he exclaimed.  
  
Mizuki’s eyes went wide and Fuji started chuckling. “Eh-heh. Um. Thank you?”  
  
“No, really,” Sengoku said, looping his arm around Mizuki’s and pressing in close to his neck. “What is it? It’s really nice.”  
  
“Um. It’s – ahh – I don’t – I mean. Um. Fuji-kun, a little help, please?” Mizuki asked, scooting backwards until he hit the legs of Fuji’s chair.  
  
“Keep at it, you seem to be doing well so far.”  
  
“Fuji-kun!”  
  
“Sorry – um…”  
  
“ _It’s Mizuki!_ ”  
  
“Maa~aaa, what’s all the noise?” Momo said, shifting around until he was lying on his back. “I’m trying to sleep over here!”  
  
“Momoshiro!” Tezuka said tersely  
  
“Eh?” Momo pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Buchou?” His eyes widened. “What-”  
  
“Where is Echizen?”  
  
“Echizen?” Momo repeated. “I haven’t seen him in awhile. I think he might have slipped out and gone back to our room.”  
  
Tezuka grunted. “He’s the only smart one here, then,” he muttered as he finished up the rest of the sake in his glass.  
  
“Mizuki, you’re no fun,” Sengoku said petulantly, finally pulling away from the other boy. Mizuki let out a relieved breath. “Man, you know what this party needs?”  
  
“I’ll bite,” Oshitari drawled. “What?”  
  
“Some _girls_. There’s way too many boys in here.”  
  
“Nya, is there something wrong with boys, Sengoku?” Eiji said as he ran over and crashed into Sengoku’s back. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, grinning. “Hehe. Hi, Fujiko-chan!” he cried, waving.  
  
Fuji smiled. “Eiji,” he greeted. “I thought you were with Ohtori-kun?”  
  
“Oishi had to break Choutaro-kun and me up,” Eiji said, pouting. He cupped a hand around his mouth and mock-whispered, “I think Shishido was getting jealous!”  
  
Atobe lifted an eyebrow and shared a look with Oshitari. “Shishido? Jealous?” He snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”  
  
“Oh, so he’s _Choutaro-kun_ now, _Eiji-san_?” Shishido said, stomping up behind Eiji. “Next thing you know, you’ll be calling Atobe _Keigo_.”  
  
“Use my name as an example again, and you’ll find yourself playing doubles with Mukahi.”  
  
“Oy,” Oshitari said, frowning.  
  
Shishido rolled his eyes. “Che.”  
  
“Ne, Kikumaru,” Sengoku said, tapping the arm that was still around his neck. “Do you mind?”  
  
“You’re not still upset about there being no girls here, are you?” Eiji asked, keeping his arms firmly in place.  
  
“You could always go wake up Tachibana’s little sister,” Momo suggested from where he was still lying on the bed.  
  
“Are you talking about An-chan?” Kamio asked, popping up out of nowhere. “Who gave you the right to talk about An-chan?! Leave her out of this, Momoshiro!”  
  
“Ah-ha! There you are, Kira-kun!”  
  
Kamio groaned. “Kirihara,” he muttered, his shoulders slumping. Kirihara grinned. He still had one hand wrapped around Kajimoto’s wrist, who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.  
  
“Kira-kun! I was looking everywhere for you and you weren’t in the next room and- Oy, what happened to Sanada-fukubuchou?”  
  
“He’s taking a nap,” Fuji said, smiling.  
  
“Freshmen are a bit too young for me,” Sengoku said, running a hand through his hair. He poked at Eiji’s arms again. “Kikumaru!”  
  
“Ne, ne, Sengoku! Relax! Have some fun! You don’t need girls to have fun!” Eiji said. He grinned widely, and leaned forward to place a sloppy kiss against Sengoku’s cheek.  
  
“Gah!” Sengoku said, followed by some nonsensical spluttering. Eiji giggled and released him, bouncing over to Fuji’s chair instead.  
  
“Fuuuji!” he sang, and pressed a kiss against his cheek, too.  
  
“Right,” Tezuka said. “I believe we’re finished here.”  
  
“Aww, but Tezuka, the fun was just getting started,” Atobe said, smirking.  
  
Tezuka ignored him and stood from his seat, only to promptly wobble in place and nearly lose his balance. He had to quickly grab hold of the back of the chair to steady himself.  
  
“Ah, there he goes,” Fuji said, watching him and making no move to help. “I thought it might all hit him at once as soon as he finally moved.”  
  
Tezuka frowned and then winced, gripping the chair. “Everyone back to your rooms!” he yelled at the still noisy room.  
  
No one moved.  
  
“Try this,” Atobe said, standing up as well. “Oy!” he said loudly, and then snapped his fingers.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
Atobe gestured at Tezuka. “The floor is yours, Tezuka.”  
  
“Thanks,” Tezuka said flatly. He made an attempt to stand up straight. And failed. “Fuji,” he muttered.  
  
“Right,” Fuji said. “Okay, party’s over everyone! Back to your rooms. The coach says so.”  
  
There were various moans and groans, but everyone began making their way to the door.  
  
“Aniki, what’s happening?” Yuuta said as he stumbled through the crowd and fell against Fuji’s chair.  
  
“Party’s over,” Fuji said. “Time for bed.”  
  
“Oh. Hey, have you seen Momoshiro?”  
  
“Over here, Yuuta,” Momo said, pushing himself into a sitting position. “What’s up?”  
  
“You didn’t come back,” Yuuta said. “We were wondering where you were.”  
  
Momo winced. “Fell asleep. Again. Heh.”  
  
“Mm. Well, Kaidoh found Echizen, so-”  
  
“ _Found_ him?”  
  
Yuuta nodded. “Yeah. He was curled in a ball in the corner, mumbling about something called Karupin. Kaidoh’s got him.”  
  
“That stupid Mamushi has him?” Momo said, his eyes narrowing. “He’s _my_ roommate!”  
  
“Who are you calling stupid, dumbass?” Kaidoh growled, walking up to them. He was carrying Ryoma in his arms.  
  
“I’m calling _you_ stupid, Mamushi.” Momo frowned and held out his arms. “Hand him over, I can take him from here.”  
  
“I’ve got him. It’s fine.”  
  
“It’s _not_ fine, baka! I can take him!”  
  
“Get off, moron!”  
  
“Let me have him!”  
  
“I’ve got him!”  
  
“ _Mamushi!_ ”  
  
“Fshuuuu!”  
  
Yuuta sighed.  
  
“No, they haven’t changed at all,” Fuji told him.  
  
“Obviously,” Yuuta muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Fuji, I’ve been wondering,” Atobe said, stretching his arms above his head. He held the position for a moment, and then propped his hands up on his waist.  
  
“Yes?” Fuji asked, arching his eyebrows.  
  
“It’s just that you’ve been drinking as much, if not more than everyone else, and yet you don’t appear to be drunk in the slightest. So I have to admit, I’m curious what your secret is.”  
  
“Oh, that.” Fuji opened his eyes and grinned as he finished what was left in his cup. “It’s quite simple, really.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I’ve been drinking water all night.”  
  
  
**FIN**


End file.
